Ghost
| polarity = | rarity = Common | autoDrops = Orokin Tower Containers }}Ghost is a mod that allows the Shade sentinel to cloak itself and the user when hostile entities are within range, rendering themselves invisible to enemies. Stats Notes * Has a 10-second cooldown after leaving any kind of stealth state, including , , and . * Gives the Sentinel 25 affinity for activating the ability. * Enemies will not be alerted if bumped into while cloaked. * Cloak will dissipate if you deal any damage with weapons and Mod effects (Such as ), with exception of offensive Warframe abilities. * Any enemy units will activate cloak, even Corpus Turrets. * Using the Codex Scanner will deactivate the cloak. * Cloak will be removed when enemies are no longer near. * Performing a bullet jump that damages an enemy will not deactivate the cloak. * Transference will not deactivate the cloak, and the cloak will activate as usual for the Warframe(when any enemy gets within 10 meters) even in Operator mode. Tips * This can be very useful for stealth based gameplay. * Combining Ghost with slow and heavy hitting melee weapons can give you the edge, cloaking you as you get close giving you time to prepare your attack. (NOTE: See bugs) * Due to the cloak keeping your ability to recharge your shields, it is especially useful if you're about to die, cloaking yourself in the middle of a fight and not attacking will recharge your shields and keep you alive longer in high-threat situations. * Apart from supporting stealthy gameplay, Ghost can confuse a group of enemies if you cloak, and can save you from dying if used correctly. * Shade will not cloak their users if they are doing something that raises their aggro, such as 's . Bugs * The Shade can emit the Ghost effect endlessly without granting actual cloaking effects, by activating and deactivating this ability too quickly while firing weapons. * The Ghost ability will occasionally turn on without any enemies nearby to trigger it. * 03/28/2014 - Ghost uncloaks when melee button is pressed, rather than when attack connects. This was discovered while using and not tested with other melee weapons. Proven on 06/06/15, ghost uncloak even if the melee does not connect, this was tested using and . Jumping from high ground also uncloaks. * The Ghost ability will occasionally turn itself off if the Shade also has Shield Charger equipped, and the Shade attempts to shield charge. Gallery GhostMod.png|Old appearance GhostMag.jpg|Looking through the head of a Mag while cloaked by the Ghost mod effect Patch History *Fixed Shade’s Ghost Precept Mod not cloaking you in invisibility. *Changed Shade's ability to avoid using invisibility while the players are doing something that draws aggro (eg: 's ). *Fixed the Shade Sentinel's Ghost not properly functioning. * Fixed sentinel's ghost ability not being cancelled by the Stalker. *Fixed Shade's Ghost Ability (and other invisibility Abilities) granting the cloaked player invincibility *Shade sentinel will now cloak as well when casting Ghost }} See also * Mods * Sentinels * Shade * de:Geist es:Fantasma (Mod) Category:Stealth Abilities Category:Mods Category:Sentinel Mods Category:Common Mods Category:Update 7 Category:Penjaga Mods